The Legacy of the One Sith
by The Christian Jedi
Summary: A Sith chronciler during the Legacy era reviews his Order's history awhile ranting about his lot in life.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own anything from Star Wars, I'm just a fan writer who loves the Saga. This is set after the events of the Legacy comic book series just to clarity the background)

(p.s. Please review, honest opinions not flames)

STAR WARS

**The Legacy of the One Sith**

Year: 138 ABY

Location: Dromund Kaas, in the Dromund System

Subject: Darth Zorn, a Falleen Sith chronicler

Entry 1

_ "Greetings I am Darth Zorn, author of this holorecord, and a member of the One Sith Order. "_

_ "A week has passed since my Lord Krayt's ultimate demise at the battle of Coruscant against that Jedi spawn, Cade Skywalker and his allies. The death of Darth Krayt is a galactic tragedy for all Sith that shared his vision of a galaxy reborn into the true nature of the Force."_

_ "Now Darth Nihl leads our Order and he has commanded us to the shadows, to infiltrate the galaxy and destroy our enemies from within. We shall prevail."_

_ "I'm charged by our new lord himself to record the events that led the One Sith to this path and to review our legacy for clues that could strengthen us in our quest. To understand it, one must accept a simple yet powerful truth."_

_ "Deep in the souls of all who wield the force, there lurks the dark side. Many have embraced it but only we, the Sith, have mastered the full power of this glorious mark. It is our right and duty to dominate or destroy all those beneath us to secure order in this existence." _

_ "Our past declares this so, despite the terrible setbacks that continue to delay our complete and utter triumph over the galaxy."_

_ "The Legacy that we carry extends far back, countless ages ago, and those that came before us serve as lasting examples of either unlimited power or utter folly. As much as I would like to indulge into the very origins of the Sith and beyond I will not." _

_ "The focus of my study will be on how exactly we came to this point in destiny._

_ "Surprisingly, I believe the seeds of our present Order dates back to more than a thousand years, during the infamous New Sith Wars."_

_ "It was during the Zenith of the Old Galactic Republic or more commonly known as the Dark Age. A time when the Sith were truly legion in numbers and fearsome in war, yet so lacking in unity and purpose."_

_ "Where the Republic and the Jedi were poisoned with the bitter fruits of a pathetic society that's binds the strong to the whims of lesser beings, which thereby made them too weak and distracted to effectively oppose our ancient predecessors. _

_ "On the other hand, the Sith of those days were equally burdened with poorly-aimed ambitions and worthless rivalries which lessened their ability to actually defeat their true enemies. Thus they fought each other as much as they fought the Jedi. The end-result was a titanic stalemate that ruled the stars for centuries. Such a waste!"_

_ "Then in the last decade of the Wars, a charismatic individual rose into ranks of the Jedi Order, only to turn on it later and assume control over the warring Sith, his name was Skere Kaan. _

_ "In his early days Kaan was a Jedi Knight so powerfully gifted in the force art of battle meditation and refined in the ways of strategy that many on the Jedi High Council considered him a new beacon of hope in the mist of those troubling times."_

_ "However Kaan did not share their beliefs and had wisely came to the conclusion that the Jedi and the Republic were responsible for the chaos that prevail over the galaxy and declared as much."_

_ "Then in an attempt to moderate and appease their radical protege, the Jedi promoted Kaan to the rank of master, not knowing that he had already taken in the dark ways of the force." _

_ "Kaan abandoned the Jedi and rallied a group of followers into forming the Brotherhood of Darkness. They destroyed most of the feuding Sith Lords and assimilated the remnant into their organization only in matter of a few months, a very impressive feat, I must admit._

_ "But Kaan's method in uniting the Sith was, in my opinion,most distasteful and desperate. To keep the Sith from turning upon themselves, he declared that they were all equal in the Brotherhood and even did away with the title of Darth to discourage rivalry."_

_ "Following the conquest, the Jedi Council naively congratulated Kaan, thinking the threat had ended. What fools, they were indeed. It is no surprise that Kaan then unleashed his Brotherhood upon the crumbling Republic."_

_ "Yet there was a certain Jedi Lord by the name of Hoth that challenged Kaan's rampage, with a force of his own, the Army of Light. During the first part of the new war, the Brotherhood of Darkness attacked and took the ancient Sith home world of Korriban, thereby establishing the first of a series of Sith academies that will stretch as far as Dathomir to Gamorr. These academies were to train new recruits in the various ways of the dark sides."_

_ "As the war continued for the next ten years, Kaan's forces scored numerous victories and conquered many worlds, such as Kashyyyk, Phaseera, and Taanab. However Lord Hoth and the Republic counterattacked on many fronts, in order to break down the Brotherhood. Hoth never struck at Kaan directly in those years until the Ruusan Campaign in which both armies would be annihilated and the Republic was spared for the time being..."_

_ "The Kaan's success on the battlefield can be admired, yet it still does not changes the fact that his rule was hollow and that of a coward instead of a true Sith Lord. Every time Kaan faced opposition from his fellow lords such as Kopecz he wormed his way of it by manipulation and not added by strength. He would fit better as a Hutt instead. ha ha ha."_

_ "Nevertheless the Brotherhood shows what the Sith can accomplish through unity and strength in numbers, despite its shallow structure and leader. Even so, if Kaan won the war, his followers would eventually turn on him and the Jedi would have to rebuild and then strike back."_

_ "Ironically, we owe a great debt to a Sith Lord who would have hated our One Sith Order, Darth Bane. He was the man that destroyed the Brotherhood of Darkness and founded the legendary Rule of Two. I will elaborate in my next entry."_

A/N (Originally this was going to be a series of sessions about the Sith ways, instead I revised it into a fictional historical record written by a original Sith character. I was inspired by the the Old Republic time-line trailers on youtube, those videos are awesome! So I thought why not do something like it but in a different time period, with a Sith narrator instead of a Jedi. I hope you readers enjoyed this first chapter, I planning to continue it, til next time.)


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own anything from Star Wars. I'm just a fan writing his fascination for it.)

Star Wars

**The Legacy of the One Sith**

Year: 138 ABY

Location: Taris, in the Taris system

Subject: Darth Zorn, a Falleen Sith chronicler

Entry 2

_ "Pardon my late absence, fellow Sith. I have been detained with urgent matters. Such as infiltrating the planetary government here on Taris as decreed by Lord Nihl. Believe me when I say that has been a most degrading experience. Especially when I had to grovel to some over pompous noble for the job of his personal yet mere secretary. Though necessary I can admit, since he is one of the leading officials on Taris. Thus I am entrenched into a formidable position to assist our Order in this sector."_

_ "How this fool kept his privileges is beyond me, the force must have a sense of humor after all...a very cruel one. Enough about that, it is time to review the our legacy once more. As I stated in my earlier entry we, the One Sith, ironically owe our gratitude to Darth Bane for purifying the galaxy of that weakling Kaan and his Brotherhood of Darkness centuries ago."_

_ "The being that we know as Bane, was born on the mining world of Apatros, twenty-six years before the final battle on Ruusan. His original name was Dessel, the only son of an abusive father. Both father and son toiled in the cortosis mines of their world. Hurst, the father had always blamed Dessel for all the troubles that had befallen him especially, the death of his wife which was caused by Dessel's birth."_

_ "Young Dessel hated all of it, his father, the mines, even the Jedi who were so far away and oblivious to the injustice that was inflicted upon him. Yet unknown to all, even to himself, Dessel was force sensitive..."_

_ "When he turned eighteen years old, Dessel challenged his father in the midst of another of his father's drunken stupor. Once again Hurst beat Dessel until the boy's ribs cracked, yet Dessel took it and didn't make one sound. But when both fell asleep exhausted from the fight, Dessel for the first time and even without knowing it lashed out at his tormentor with the dark side. In his dream, the young man wished his father's death with such a venomous fury that he crushed Hurst's heart by the force."_

_ "For one so ignorant about his powers at the time, Bane utilized them very well. The next morning, Hurst was found dead and it was ruled by the authorities as a natural result of the harsh life he lived. Dessel, free of his wrenched father, was still bound to the mines and continued to slave in them while growing in the power of the dark side."_

_ "Five years later Dessel fled Apatros after he had slain a Republic ensign in self-defense, following a sabacc game. From there, he joined the Sith as a foot soldier. He served for a time in a unit known as the Gloom Walkers. Due to his powers Dessel led and saved the Walkers in several battles due to his force abilities, thus becoming more aware of them little by little. It is always those first steps, wouldn't you say?" _

_ "At the battle of Phaseera, Dessel finally earned the attention of the Sith, when he manifested his powers to take an enemy position. Soon Dessel discovered his destiny when he join the Sith Order and took on a new name. One that his father always insulted him with in the past, a name he had always hated. Yet in that moment Dessel embraced it and was reborn as Bane of the Sith."_

_ "The newly christened Bane was sent to the academy on Korriban to begin his training as a Sith Lord. He advanced greatly in his studies there, ahead of many of the other students. Though he lost his will for a time after realizing he had killed his own father but then he threw off the burden and grew stronger for it. Finally, he realized the obvious fact about his masters and compatriots. They were shallow hypocrites; little better than the Jedi. Bane forsook them and claimed the title of Darth as a sign of severing his ties from the Brotherhood."_

_ "Meanwhile Kaan and his followers was drawn into battle against the Jedi forces by Lord Hoth on the remote world of Ruusan. There the two sides fought bitterly and without restraint, shattering the world beneath their feet. Yet despite the destruction that was wrought neither army could destroy the other and the struggle continued on and on, in an ironically wasteful fashion."_

_ "In his desperation, Kaan was forced to bring in all of his fellow Sith Lords to turn the tide. From these reinforcements, he learned of Darth Bane. In order to stop this schism from spreading further into the ranks, Kaan sanctioned the defiant rebel to recant or be disposed of. Bane, on the other hand, was busy searching the galaxy for knowledge to find the Sith a new path to follow."_

_ "His quest led him to the ancient world of Rakata Prime in the Unknown Regions. It was there he discovered Revan's holocron which shared with him, a radical Sith philosophy very different from that of Kaan's Brotherhood. Like all Sith before him, Bane believed that power was it own reward and purpose also that the strong are meant rule the weak as it is commanded by the true nature of the Force. Yet He concluded that Kaan had spread the dark side's power too thin by sharing it with the inferior and the worthless thereby corrupting the Sith from achieving thier true potenial. _

_"From the holocron, Bane learned of Revan's opinion of what the Sith Order structurce should be, of only two wielders of its will, a master and an appentice."_

_ "Following his research with Revan's holocron, Bane's conculded that the solution for the Sith was to destroy the Brotherhood and rebuild it from its ashes. He came to the belief that there should only be two Sith Lords; no more, no less. Thus he impelented the Rule of Two, as proposed ages ago by Revan. This, he believed would balance the ambition drawn from the dark side and prevent the chaotic dissension that had plagued the Sith for generations. There would be only one master and one apprentice. _

_The Master would embody the power and the apprentice was to crave it, then surpass the Master. Finally, choosing a new disciple to continue the Order's existence. __A very ambitious system, it does have its limitions, still its visonary and was a better alternative than that of Kaan's equal yet hollow Botherhood." _

_ "Not long after, Bane had to contend with Kaan's emissaries from Rakata Prime to Ambria. Darth Bane survived the assassination attempts and he had cunningly, played his arch rival, Kaan at the same time. By giving him a gift as gesture of goodwill. It was a detailed instructions on how to create the thought bomb,an ancient sith technique with great devastating power. Kaan surrounded by the hopelessness that ruled his besieged army gave in to his low-some idiocy and studied it not realizing the true nature of the gift." _

_ " Bane then went to Ruusan to insure that all transpired as he willed. He personally manipulated both the Brotherhood and the Army of the Light into a final confrontation that would decide the millennium's fate. The Sith were badly routed and forced into a cave for a last stand. Kaan, seeing no way out, initiated the thought bomb ritual with his remaining followers, hoping to eradicate his hated foes once and for all."_

_ "Kaan did destroy many of the Jedi that came after him including, Hoth. But at the cost of his own miserable existence and that of the Brotherhood of the Darkness, to which I say, good riddance! Darth Bane on the other hand, survived the Seventh Battle of Ruusan and went into hiding but not before taking an apprentice with him."_

_"The first student of Bane's Sith Order was originally an young girl known as Rain, she and her cousins were victims of Jedi recruitment and were sent to reniforce Hoth's army. To think our enemies have always called us monsters, well in that case it takes monsters to know other monsters hehehe. Rain was seperated from her kin when Sith fighters attacked the ship they were on during their approch to Ruusan. Presumed dead she was left behind yet the seemingly weak child surivied."_

_"Rain was nursed back to health and taken care of by the natives of the world, the Bouncers, following her crash. The girl actually befriended one of these primitives, only to see it killed by Jedi scouts because of Lord Hoth's orders to shoot the creatures on sight. In the aftermath of several bouncers going beresk and attacked the Jedi through tepathly in the midst of the campagian. The grieving girl furiously lashed out with the force at her friend's murderers breaking their necks in a glorious manner. For such an inferior being, the bouncer's sacrifice proved very useful. It set Rain onto a greater destiny than that of a victim." _

_"Darth Bane senesed the event and found Rain with the bodies then he qiuckly fiqured out what happened, needless to say he was impressed. Not only with the deed itself but also the lack of fear displayed at him by the girl. In that moment, Bane did not see a miserable child but an worthy heir for his New Order and so Bane choose her as his disciple, then the girl threw away her childish nickname and took on her real name, Zannah as her Sith title. Thus she became known as Darth Zannah the first appentice of the Rule of Two. _

_"From the shadows, Bane trained his student and also lay the foundations for the fall of the Jedi. He knew he would not live to see that day. Bane believed his Order would execute the plan, nonetheless. He was eventually succeed by Darth Zannah as Dark Lord of the Sith."_

_ "Despite its traumatic origins, the Rule of Two purified the Sith from the anarchy that once held it back and giving the Sith a stronger focus into the will of the dark side. Though this order limited themselves to just two Sith Lords. We can not deny thier acheivements or failings, least we forget and become another pathetic Brotherhood, an outcome that I find most disgusting!_

_A thousand years later, the revenge of the Sith would be carried out by Darth Sidious, who is more famously known as Emperor Palpatine, the founder the First Galactic Empire. I will elaborate in my next entry._

A/N(Yea sorry for the late update readers, I'm a little lazy and cautious. By the way thank you Loteva for your earlier review and advise it is very much appreciated. If any of you readers wondering what Sith group does this chronicler belong to I suggest check up the One Sith Order on Wookieepedia. Hopfully, I did some good with this chapter at least. Please review, honest opinions and suggestions are appreciated but not flames. Alright til next time readers, and God bless you all.)


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own anything from Star Wars, I'm just a fan writing about it.)

Star Wars

**The Legacy of the One Sith**

Year: 138 ABY

Locution: Taris, in the Taris System

Subject: Darth Zorn, a Falleen Sith scribe

Entry 3

_Greetings again my fellow Sith, much has passed since my last entry. I have been busy playing the ever most humble assistant to my dung-for-brains employer, Count Rein Verner. I swear, a Kowakian monkey-lizard has better sense than he does and is less annoying! _

_ If it weren't for his status as chief adviser to the Prime Minster and all that valuable information that he so carelessly hands to me, I would've slaughtered him by now with my own two hands. _

_ Then again, that would be too good for him. I'll devise something more creative to inflict upon Verner in the future when his usefulness is at an end._

_ My current predicament actually reminds me of how Darth Sidious must of have felt when he was posting as an unassuming politician during the last days of the Old Republic. _

_ Which brings me to my next topic...Darth Sidious' rise to power. _

_ This man is better known to the galaxy at large as Emperor Palpatine, the tyrant that twisted the Republic into the First Galactic Empire and the ruthless purger of the Old Jedi Order. _

_ We know know him as the last true heir of Bane's Sith Order and the one whose demise paved the way for our ascension._

_ Where lesser beings see a universal monster in Palpatine, I see an intergalactic genius who had achieved a brilliant victory for the Sith. But only to have its success crippled by the Rule of Two that even he barely followed. _

_ It was combination of that and his arrogance that would eventually prove to be Sidious' undoing." _

_ Darth Sidious was born into nobility on the peace-sick world of Naboo eighty-two years before the Battle of Yavin. He grew up in all that riches and prosperity had to offer, yet its so-called privileges did not satisfied him. _

_ In fact, Palpatine was starving for a greater calling than what his current state could offer. _

_ He was hungering for power, complete and absolute power. It was this coalition of ambition, drive, and lack of morality that eventually caught the attention of the reigning Sith Lord, Darth Plagueis. _

_ From what I have been able to gather in my research is that Plagueis was a wise and poweful Sith who sought to become immortal though bizarre experiments with the force._

_ Must I confess, the exact details of Palpatine's conversion to the Sith Order and the tutelage under his Master, continues to be shrouded in mystery for me to narrate an accurate chronicle of it. I suspect that Palpatine erased most records about his former teacher in an attempt to ensure that the information would not be exploited by his enemies._

_ Yet what we do know is that he took the title of Sidious and when he learned everything could from Plagueis many years later, he slew his Master in his sleep. _

_ Sidious had inherited the Rule of Two, a system that once purified the Sith a thousand years before. Now it only serve to limiting the Sith, keeping them in shadows of the galaxy, influencing it but never ruling it. _

_ This was so until Darth Sidious began implementing the final stages of the Grand Plan._

_ As Palpatine, he entered into galactic politics as senator of his home-world. In time he won over the leaders of the Republic as an incorruptible rock to lean on in the colossal cesspool which was the Senate. Truly, politicians can be most gullible beings in the all of the cosmos! _

_ On the other hand, as Darth Sidious himself he recruited many pawns to carry out his will, such as the fearsome Darth Maul his first apprentice._

_ His skills with the lightsaber and his brutality proved him to be an excellent assassin of the dark side. Especially when he wiped out all the leaders of the Black Sun criminal organization in one mission._

_ Then there was the Trade Federation, a self-centered mega corporation that dominated galactic commerce at the time. Using blackmail and armed force to eliminate their rivals. Their aggression provided the Dark Lord a distraction that the galaxy would focus on. _

_ It was wasn't too long when Sidious' suggestions to those cowardly Neimoidians became orders. _

_ Utilizing his apprentice and many factions across the stars along with a few other elements, Sidious used them cleverly to test and weaken the only true threat to his coming reign, the Jedi Order. _

_ From the various events that he orchestrated, the future emperor found the Jedi easily deceived. They unknowingly served as useful tools in his plans for the coming purge._

_ The seeds of their disaster can be traced back to the founding of the Ruusan Reformations in the aftermath of the Sith's apparent demise. _

_ The war weary Republic had stupidly disbanded their military, leaving the Jedi and a few galactic security forces to maintain the peace throughout the galaxy. This peace would prove to be as hollow as their ideals._

_ So, within a thousand year time span the Republic faced a crisis that their so-called peacekeepers couldn't stop with meditations or their little displays of the Force...a phantom menace._

_ It all started when the Trade Federation, angered by a measure in the senate to tax their trade routes through the outlying systems, blockaded Naboo in retaliation for its senator's support of the new law. _

_ None suspected that Palpatine the same senator had secretly ordered the blockade._

_ In a vain effort to stop the crisis from escalating into violence, Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum illegally bypassed the petty Senate and called on the Jedi for assistance. He dispatched Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenboi to negotiate with the Federation._

_ But the negotiations never took place. Darth Sidious ordered the meddlers' execution when alerted by his puppets. It was unfortunate that it failed and the Jedi escaped. _

_ Yet their interference couldn't stop the invasion of the Federation's droid army upon Naboo when it commenced._

_ The planet's ruling monarch, Queen Padme Amidala volunteered to submit to the assault when it finally arrived upon her doorstep. _

_ However, the success proved to be fleeting when the missing Jedi reappeared and snatched the queen right out of the clutches of those incompetent Neimoidians and their half-useless droids. So Sidious dispatched Darth Maul to settle the matter._

_ Maul tracked the runaways to the dust ball world known as Tatootine yet they eluded him and they made their way to the galactic capital. _

_ There Queen Amidala met with Palpatine and the Chancellor to get the Republic to end the occupation of her pathetic excuse for a home world._

_ Despite his apprentice's failure, the Dark Lord was able to capitalized on it by manipulating the desperate queen into a vote of no confidence for Chancellor Valorum. This vote resulted from Valorum's indecisiveness in the face of the crisis_

_ Thereby making Palpatine, the representative of the suffering world a nominee as Valorum's successor._

_ However Amidala proved to be more bold than Sidious originally thought when she and her followers along with the same two Jedi returned to Naboo to drive out the Trade Federation. _

_ Somehow that little band united the primitive-minded Gungans to their cause. Then they used them as bait for the Droid Army while they sneaked into the capital to capture the Federation's leader, Viceroy Nute Gunnary. _

_ Darth Maul ambushed the intruders but the Jedi kept him away from the queen's party when confronted, thus a fatal duel began._

_ In the ensuing battle, many Gungans and Naboo perished and the Jedi Qui-Gon was gutted by Maul. Though in the end the Viceroy was captured, the droid forces deactivated and Maul was cut down by Obi-Wan. _

_ The Battle of Naboo was hailed as a grand victory for those who cherished the Republic. In reality it fully revealed its incompetence to all the galaxy when it came to dealing with threats. _

_ It wasn't the Republic that fought and won the battle but a mismatched force of locals, Jedi, and a child! So in the process, many systems began to rightly doubt the Republic's worth and dissent grew._

_ Most importantly, Palpatine now had gained new-found power as Supreme Chancellor which would work into his future plans. He also found a potential student in the slave boy-turned Jedi recruit Ankain Skywalker. Young Skywalker had in fact destroyed the control ship that turn the tide of the Naboo conflict, a very impressive deed for such a child._

_ In the following years Darth Sidious would watch Skywalker's career with great interest as he set the stage for the Clone Wars. I will have to elaborate in my next entry, my idiot boss Verner is bugging me about his daughter running off into the Lower City. Apparently he wants me to bring her back without alerting the authorities to save himself from public embarrassment. _

_It may take me years but I am going to kill Verner for these humiliating errands!_

A/N(Hello everybody I'm back. It would be an massive understatement to say that its has been awhile since I wrote an update on this fic. Now time to address an issue that is bound to come up. For the record I have read the Darth Plagueis novel which is awesome by the way. Yet I decided not to add most of its information to this Sith chronicle mainly, because I don't want to spoil the novel's plot those who haven't read it. Also I thought that my character Darth Zorn should not know all the facts or details from time to time, like it happens to every real-life historian. With that aside I wish to continue to express my thanks to **Loteva** for her honest reviews in the past chapters. To **CMR Rosa** I want to assure you that your suggestions are very much appreciated and I will try to fit them in somehow in the future parts of this story or in a spinoff if possible. Til next time folks and may the force be with you all.


End file.
